Glee One-Shots
by Claire Blanc
Summary: One-shots based off of each episode of Glee. One one-shot per episode.
1. Up All Night

**Up All Night**

**Claire Blanc**

* * *

><p><strong>Based Off Of Glee: Season 1 Episode 1<strong>

**Characters: -**

**Words: **666

**Rating: **K

**Genre 1: -**

**Genre 2: -**

**Pairings: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Glee- Season 1 Episode 1: After Will Schuester confirms that he won't be leaving McKinley High the Glee club decides to stay late after school to practice the one song that finalized Will's decision. (One-Shot)

* * *

><p>As Mr. Schuester walked toward the auditorium through the dim-lit halls of McKinley High he heard not the sounds of his students' singing, but of his students' laughing. The unusual and very confusing sound almost made him drop the stack of music sheets when he noticed the group standing on stage sharing short stories events in their life in between intervals of dance numbers.<p>

It was slightly a miracle to see everyone getting along. From the silent yet strong willed Finn to the loud and perky Rachel, everyone seemed to be getting along. Mr Schuester smiled as he watched the small group dance and sing a few notes as they went along, but he knew that this peaceful moment wasn't going to last much longer when he announced how many songs he was planning on practicing that night and how many solos there were. Taking a deep breath, Will walked to the front of the stage.

"Okay, everybody, I have some good and bad news!" He said walking up onto the stage as he searched through the stack of papers he was holding. The group surrounded him as he handed out copies of multiple songs.

"What's the good and what's the bad?" Mercedes asked raising a brow and putting a hand on her hip. Though Mercedes' signature move was pretty much harmless to the rest of the group and him, Will knew that he'd need to keep a special eye on her after his announcement. After all, it wasn't school hours and no one basically knew that the group was there at that moment, so who knew what Mercedes could and would do to get to the top, or in this case, to get the solo.

"The good news is that I've chosen three songs that I thought was perfect at your auditions," Rachel smiled brightly and clapped knowing that it had to be her song. "The bad news is that there are only two solos and one duet."

"I can do the duet with Finn!" Rachel said looping her arm through Finn's. Finn stood there physically uncomfortable from being that close to Rachel. Though she was nice at times, she sorta acted crazy or insane the rest. At least that's what Finn had thought.

"Uh.." Will began, but was interrupted.

"I can do the duet with Finn!" Kurt suddenly said raising his hand, but then soon backing away when everyone looked at him strangely.

"I can do one of the solos, or both." Mercedes said.

"I-I-I'd loved to do a s-s-solo." Tina said.

"I could do a solo!" Arty spoke up.

"Mr. Schuester! I could do the solos and the duet, I'm so much better than these people!" Rachel said.

"Oh, Hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled at Rachel. The group began to yell at each other and echoes could be heard.

"Enough!" Will yelled. The group silenced and looked at him with wide eyes. "We are all going to decide what songs we want to sing and then we're going to vote on who you think could do their best with the song. You cannot choose yourself, though. Okay? Are we all good?" Will looked around to see everyone thinking about it and then nodding their heads. "Okay, let's get started!"

Everyone scrambled to get into places for the first song. _'Maybe these kids won't be so bad.." _Will thought smiling. Little did he know was that he was all talk and no action when it came to teaching the kids the new lessons.


	2. Loosing It

**Loosing It**

**Claire Blanc**

* * *

><p><strong>Based Off Of Glee: Season 1 Episode 2<strong>

**Characters: **Rachel B., Emma P.

**Words: **943

**Rating: **K+

**Genre 1: -**

**Genre 2: -**

**Pairings: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Glee- Season 1 Episode 2: As Emma realizes the fault in the relationship she thought she and Will had, Rachel tries to deal with her feelings toward Finn and Quinn. (One-Shot)

* * *

><p>Emma wiped down the passenger seat in Ken's car and sat down, watching Ken close the door beside her. She gulped and took a deep breath knowing that if she was going to make it through the ride she'd need to calm down. The car started to move and the cans near her feet rolled side to side. She desperately wanted to just run out of the car and go home so she could cry all the tears that had been building up all day.<p>

Taking a deep, but silent breath she calmed down and decided to busy herself with cleaning the dashboard and the door handle. Everything that she did reminded her of Will. Cleaning. Breathing. Eating. He was completely stuck in her head. Emma knew that Ken was right. It was wrong to chase a married man who had a baby on the way. It was insane. Will wasn't available. Not at all. And she needed to remember that.

Not only was it wrong and insane to chase him, it was something that could ruin the relationship, if one, they had. They were really good friends. Not great, but pretty good. It was something that Emma had cherished from the day she had met Will. A good friendship was what she needed the most at the moment, but after what had happened the night before at the school, she wasn't sure she could talk to Will again without it being awkward. That's what she had to think about.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at pictures of Finn and Quinn on the internet. It wasn't the first time she had done that, but it surely wasn't the last either. Usually she'd just look up hot-heads like Finn and Quinn on the internet when she was down, then see the faults in them and just sing about it. It made her feel better at times.<p>

Rachel sighed, wishing that Finn would notice her more. That he could see how much she could do for him, and how much support he'd get from her. But that's not the case. There was way too much between Rachel and Finn for her to even hope that she had a chance with the quarterback. First, he was part of the football team. Everyone on the football team hated her. And I mean everyone.

Also the cheerleaders. Quinn Fabray to be exact. Quinn may have been beautiful and a role model to many un-named children, but she was a complete bitch. Nothing would ever be able to get in her way when it came to Finn. Nothing. Not a single thing. Not even Rachel. Quinn was way too confident when it came to that stuff. She'd have her little minions up and running before Rachel would even get a taste of Finn. Well technically, she had already gotten a taste, but she'd never mention that to Quinn.

Oh, and you can't forget the whole school! Even though some of the students may have seemed nice and supportive, no one, and I mean no one would ever route for a football player and a highly confident outcast. No one. Rachel just had to except that no matter how hard she tried, she'd never have Finn. It was way off topic. The only way she'd ever be able to get him is if she got famous suddenly and stole Finn away from Quinn. Well, that was her plan in the first place. Nothing says correct like a celebrity stealing a middle-class citizen's boyfriend away. Then again, no one knows who ever said that. It's just a myth.

Rachel brushed out her hair and wiped off her face from tear stains and light globs of wet make-up. She knew that she'd never get Finn, even if she was famous, and she needed to realize that. And she did, which made her sleep a lot better.

* * *

><p>Emma opened her apartment door and sighed. She hung up her jacket and purse in the closet in their organized spaces and walked to her room, immediately collapsing on her bed and breaking out into tears.<p>

Why couldn't she have Will? Why was Ken so right? Why did Will's wife have to be pregnant? No one answered the questions that was said in her head. Maybe it was a good thing that she wasn't answered, it just proves that she isn't that insane after all.

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, taking away the eternal pain she was feeling at that moment. She was going to have to deal with it. Deal with Will and his life without her. Deal with Ken and his annoying dates. Deal with the world as it was. Who knew that the school guiadence cousilor had so many issues herself. Well, other that being completely afraid of germs, so to speak.

Emma wasn't only going to deal with it, she was going to live with it. And starting the next day she was going to do that. Wait, never mind, Monday, she was going to start. And with that Emma cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep. A what a sleep she was going to have.


	3. One For The Money

**One For The Money**

**Claire Blanc**

* * *

><p><strong>Based Off Of Glee: Season 1 Episode 3<strong>

**Characters: **Terri S.

**Words: **500

**Rating: **K

**Genre 1: -**

**Genre 2: -**

**Pairings: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Glee- Season 1 Episode 3: As Will preforms on stage with the Acafellas, Terri notices an unfamiliar red-head who seems a little too excited about the performance. (One-Shot)

* * *

><p>Terri smiled as she saw her husband singing and dancing onstage. He seemed so happy, maybe even happier than he had been all month. From her pregnancy, which she desperately wanted to hide forever in fear, to his new musical group that was being loved by all the audience.<p>

Terri knew how much music meant to Will, she really did, but she also knew that it wouldn't pay the bills. There was no way in hell that she was going to scoop down to everyone else's level working five days a week, seven or eight hours a day, she just couldn't. She deeply wanted to be that wife that didn't work, stayed home to take care of the kids, and to have her husband make all the money. It was a dream that she knew wouldn't be able to come true.

The song finished and Terri smiled even wider, her hands clapping proudly as she watched her husband bow and walk across the stage. Terri's smile faded as she looked over to the consistent clapping she heard to her right. A red-headed woman was clapping loudly. Though Terri couldn't see the exact woman's face, she knew that her smile was wider than even hers.

Terri was suspicious as she looked at the stage, only seeing one handsome man out of the whole entire group. Terri looked back at the red-head and glared at her. How dare she clap like that towards her husband.

Little did Terri know was that the red-head knew Will, she even worked along side him at McKinley. Terri took a deep breath, calming herself down before she decided to talk to the woman. Terri was sly and she knew that, but she also knew that getting herself in trouble was the last thing she needed for her and Will's relationship. He was already becoming stressed out because of the sudden news. He didn't need anything else on his plate.

From the Glee club which he practically quit, to his new group, the Acafellas, to his job and the new baby that was supposedly on the way, he had too much going on, too much to have anything else go on. Terri was going to have to play it safe for the next five or so months. She was going to need to figure out her own plans for the baby, which she didn't have and her ideas about how to tell Will. Terri needed to play it safe, she needed to, no excuses, or her relationship and marriage would end up going down the drain.


End file.
